<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Load up on Guns by VelvetCaliban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572810">Load up on Guns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban'>VelvetCaliban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanca &amp; Ash Lynx, Blanca/Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Load up on Guns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白第一次见到亚修时他十岁，还只是个漂亮男孩，穿白衬衫、上好料子的马甲和及膝短裤，还配一双锃亮皮鞋，满头金发梳得服服帖帖，落在面颊两侧，乍看很像个乖巧的小少爷。他垂手站在蒂诺·格鲁兹右边，瘦骨伶仃，跟火柴棍子似的纤细易折。蒂诺冲着亚修扬扬下巴，说，这位白先生今后就是你的老师了。你要跟着他好好学。亚修走过来，小大人儿似的伸出手，说白先生您好，我是亚斯兰……亚斯兰·格鲁兹，您的新学生。白蹲下身子平视他，两人握手，白的手能把亚修的整个握在掌心里，小孩的手温温热热，他的手却一年到头都是冷的。他对亚修说：你好。知道跟着我是要学什么吗？亚修说，知道。</p><p>学什么？<br/>
学置人于死地。小男孩儿目不斜视、字正腔圆，口齿清晰地吐出一个死字。</p><p>白听了笑笑，没有说话。他那时候就明白少年亚修天生一副反骨，日后会变得桀骜难驯、所向披靡，也明白了正因为此蒂诺才会从众多美丽少年里面选中他。蒂诺挥挥手，亚修听话地退出，临走时说再见，先生，一对碧眼冷冷地看着白，随即消失在门的对侧。蒂诺在窗前点起烟，问白，他是不是个很不错的孩子？白说，他要么就是您天大的福分，要么就是您命中的灾星。蒂诺大笑，说你知道吗，我第一次见他是在俱乐部里，他见我的时候就赤身裸体地站着，连遮的意思都没有，就用那双眼睛静静地烧我，好像被热水乍一烫，反而让人觉得刺骨寒冷……我在那时候就一眼看中他。多漂亮一颗煞星，怎么可能放得了手！</p><p>后来蒂诺在乡间送了整整一个训练场给亚修，阔大土地上面只余下他和白两人。蒂诺让他每周回市里见自己一趟，其余时间或是跟着白，或是念书，终日没有空暇。仓库里送亚修的武器挂满整面墙，刀枪弹药样样不落，如此独断而可怖的爱宠，连白都觉得算得上大手笔。这里什么都缺，唯独不缺少死亡。亚修第一趟走进去的时候，白让他选趁手的武器使，从熟悉的种类开始学要来得更快。亚修点点头，走进去，从浩瀚藏品里径自挑中一把枪。他毫不犹豫，仿佛本能地选择与他灵魂相近的物事。白问他为什么挑这一把。少年亚修在小小掌心里掂掂它的重量，沉默地开保险、上膛、瞄准白的眉心，一气呵成。白平静地看着他，说，你可以开枪试试也无妨。亚修死死盯着白，秒针滴答、滴答，过了三十秒，没有扣扳机，他慢慢垂下手腕，将枪口冲地，说：八岁的时候，我拿这型号的枪杀过一个男人。白点点头，不置可否，说，那你就先拿它练。</p><p>那天白在训练场上放五支波本酒，目标极小，用以测试水准。白叫亚修依次射击，若弹夹空了酒瓶还没碎干净，就要罚他喝完。亚修双手持枪扣下扳机，五、四、三、二、一。剩一瓶没碎。还有三发子弹躺在弹夹里，亚修却不再试了，干脆地领罚，说若不百发百中就毫无意义。白拿起酒来，拎得高高的，叫亚修碰不到。他说：你接着这样练。每天多少轮随你，等你二十一，到我这里，一次把你欠我的罚全都领完。</p><p>白很快发现亚修身上有万中无一的好天分，而和大多数天才相较起来，他又是更擅长承受痛苦的那个。承受痛苦从来不是种天才，而是种习惯，未曾千锤百炼上过刀山下过火海的人不会有。亚修习于夜不能寐、习于伤筋动骨、习于万箭穿心却把求救声塞回咽喉。而亚修十岁，算虚岁也才十一，正该天真烂漫，在学校和朋友一块儿玩儿益智游戏的时候，他却经历着一场私人战争。有时候白和他一起经过当地私立学校的雕花大门，打着领带的男孩们从里面光鲜亮丽地走出来，谈论着运动、派对和漂亮姑娘。白转脸观察亚修的神色，里面竟然瞧不出半点艳羡。命运使他过早地成熟，也过早地接受了一切。而过早成熟也意味着过早败落，过早败落意味着看不破。他人的生命还未过半，亚修就要执迷不悟地把一生都走完了。</p><p>亚修逐渐长大，他不再安分，日益精于杀伤，周身辐射野生动物般磁场。不训练的时候，亚修就读很多书。他不挑口，名著、杂文、报道、学术典籍，凡他能碰到的、看得懂的都读，愈读愈艰深。有一趟白碰见他在读海明威，那样全神贯注，甚至都没能听到白进来。白静静地将猎刀横在亚修的脖颈，说：你过分松懈了。亚修抬头，碧绿碧绿、猫科动物般眼珠在阳光里跟宝石一样。白问，你喜欢海明威？亚修偏过头盯着尚未移开的刀尖，静静地说：他的主角永远在征战、永远在对抗命运。白收起猎刀，拍拍亚修的肩膀，却让他微微颤抖了。他本能地恐惧所有亲近举止，但却对刀尖避都不避。白叹口气说：亚斯兰，海明威选择了自杀身亡。一九六一年，用猎枪。你得明白一辈子战斗的人总要输一场，如果没有人能赢他，他就会死在命运手里。亚修怔怔地听完，没有说话。</p><p>隔天是周末，亚修一清早就被接回了市里，白吃完早餐，在茶几上发现一份包裹，摆得端端正正，里面装着《老人与海》，书中央有个清晰的弹孔。正中红心、扼住命运咽喉、c小调第五交响曲。白把书收进床头抽屉锁起来。那天晚上亚修从蒂诺那里回来的时候客厅漆黑，他坐在沙发上，透过窗户看外面的星星。郊区的星星很多，它们一离开都市就都活过来。白在他身后打开电灯，杀死了那些小小光亮，也看清亚修身上都是红痕。亚修转过脸来，神色平静极了，好像白什么都没有瞧见、自己也什么都没有经受过似的，虽然两人都对此心知肚明，却从不捅破。他说，包裹收到了？白点起一支烟，说，收到了，你回来了？亚修点点头，回来了。白说，明天训练加倍，补今天的份。亚修说：知道。</p><p>两人沉默了一会儿，亚修突然问：我想去远海捕鱼。比马林鱼还大的那种，它擅于折磨猎手，翻身的时候半个世界都震动，可我拼死也要把它的皮剥下来，烧尽它的肉和骨头……如果是这样，你会不会放我去海上？</p><p>白沉思一阵子，回答，你需要一艘不错的船，需要存粮、武器、猎人的手腕和无条件追随你的人。注意鸟儿，它们迁徙的时候永远知道正确方向。亚修低头，半晌冒出一句：你不阻止？白说，水手总归是要出海的。不过这里不会有人为你准备船只、给你方向、送你盟友。这一切你都要凭自己去得到。</p><p>亚修没有回答，走出门去。白听见远处有酒瓶一个接一个碎掉的声响，单凭音色就知道如今亚修已经弹无虚发。男孩们长大总是很快，在磨难中就成长得更快。</p><p>亚修独自出海是在一九八四年八月十二日。白记得很清楚，那是他的十六岁生日。那一天亚修突发高烧，白照料他一整天，可是从清早烧到夜里始终不见好，神志模糊不清，身子滚烫滚烫。因为不能让外面的医生进来，傍晚时白决定驱车送亚修去诊所。亚修迷迷糊糊地撑起身子，穿上套头衫，不一会儿就一身是汗。白下楼去准备车，在门口等他。十分钟以后亚修下楼来，脸颊通红、头痛欲裂地摔进副驾驶，白从他身上隐约嗅到酒味儿，什么都不问，却有了笃定预感。</p><p>郊区的训练场地处偏远，公路上一辆车都没有，白开得很快，四周是漫漫荒野，飞掠、飞掠，如一场无尽的航行。可是驶到半途，白突然听见身后轰然巨响，他回头察看，随即目睹一场美丽的大火，吞咽夜色边缘，烧化天幕一角。火焰热烈、浑浊，甚至富于欲望。柔软焰峰带有情色意味，如同肉搏。是训练场那儿的武器库房爆炸、进而燃烧了。白看着那场大火明白了一切，平静地转过头。不出所料，副驾的亚修正拿一把枪身锯短的S&amp;W抵住他的太阳穴。这是白随身的枪，亚修趁方才他分神取走了它。他额角仍在流汗，痛苦至极，但是他斩钉截铁地对白说：我等不到二十一岁了，火药已经点燃，酒也被烧干了。留下船，放我去海上吧。</p><p>白知道亚修还生着病，没有握稳枪，指尖只是虚放在扳机上，不要十秒就能回到自己手里，但是他不顾亚修的枪口死死抵着太阳穴，径自放开了方向盘和刹车，又背对亚修干脆地打开了前门。他无意间望向天空，正在这时候，天上有只白鸟飞过，孤零零地，仿佛一种预示。白问亚修说，你记不记得最开始的时候你告诉我，跟着我是要学如何置人于死地？亚修说当然记得。白说：你是个聪明学生，可惜那时候答错了。我现在告诉你，置人于死是为了自己活下去，明白？他背对着亚修，没听见回答，但却凭直觉知道亚修点了点头。白甚至有点儿欣慰：他的学生从始至终遵行教诲，按照老师的话，谋求出海所需要的船来了。</p><p>亚修看着他下车、关门，似乎已经料中白会自愿离开。他说谢谢，老师。这是他第一次也是最后一次称呼白为老师。白背对着他走远，挥挥手，心里想自己大概必须得跟蒂诺那儿辞职了，之后不如去加勒比海放上一假。</p><p>亚修一脚踩下油门，绝尘而去。十六岁生日那天年轻的水手出海了，而白看那场火看了很久很久。它燃尽了亚修的六年，也燃尽了他的六年。各个人的人生都是包罗万象的一局赌，而亚修的已经揭蛊了：他将身负热病，带一把永远上膛的枪。他身后燃起冲天火光，前方横亘无垠的凶险的海，但他仍然将不顾一切地向深处驶去、驶去，追随白鸟的影子，直到人生尽头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>